herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mido (Ocarina of Time)
("This article is about the Original incarnation of Mido, for the Current, see Mido Lyborius") Character *Name = Mido *age = 10 (Aging has stopped) *race = Kokiri *gender = Male *titles = "Boss of the Kokiri" *homeland = Hyrule *hometown = Kokiri Forest Mido is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mido, who has given himself the moniker "The Great Mido", considers himself the boss of the Kokiri, despite the fact that he can act quite childish and egotistical at times. He often makes other Kokiri do work for him, such as lifting stones and cutting grass. Despite this, he appears to be admired, or at the very least trusted by the other Kokiri; if one of them is scared by one of Link (Or Kaei)'s masks, they say that they will tell Mido. Mido has a strong dislike for Link/Kaei and will not accept him/her as one of the Kokiri because he/she does not have a fairy; thus, he does not understand why Link/Kaei is the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree. Biography At the start of the game, Mido can be found blocking the path leading to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. He refuses to let Link/Kaei pass without a sword and shield, and reluctantly lets him/her pass when he/she returns with the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield in hand. After Link/Kaei fails to rescue the Great Deku Tree from the curse placed on him by Ganondorf, Mido blames Link/Kaei for the death of the wise tree. When Link/Kaei returns to Kokiri Forest after having been sealed inside the Temple of Time for seven years, he/she finds it in disarray, and most Kokiri have been forced to stay indoors at all times, due to the sudden appearance of monsters in the area. Link/Kaei encounters Mido, who does not recognize him/her, in the Lost Woods, where he is protecting the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. After Link/Kaei plays "Saria's Song" for him to acknowledge his/her friendship with Saria, Mido grudgingly lets him/her pass. He is also reminded of Link/Kaei, and asks the adult Link/Kaei to tell the younger one that he is sorry for the way he treated him/her. Towards Link, he also mentions that Saria really liked Link, though he trails off as he finishes this statement, possibly because he had competed with Link for her companionship. Towards Kaei, he laments that he actually had a crush on her, and that he acted mean only to "Protect her from the dangers of the world", but still was angry at her for being as Close to Saria as she was. In the ending sequence, Mido can be seen at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch sitting alone with King Zora XVI, mourning the "loss" of Link/Kaei and Saria. Etymology Mido is either named after "Mi" and "Do", two musical syllables in solfége, or "mido", the Japanese word for "green". He also shares his name with the Harbor Town of Mido, a location from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Interestingly, Mido is the only character who shares a name with a town to not be one of the Seven Sages.